tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yatterman-1
Yatterman-1 Yatterman-1 is the main protagonist of the anime series Yatterman! Appearance Gan Takada is a 13-year-old boy whose father is a famous toy designer who failed to complete the "Yatter-Wan", a dog-shaped all-terrain rescue robot. Gan is an expert in mechanics, and he helps fix his father's dream design. He forms a fighting team with his girlfriend Ai, and names himself "Yatterman No. 1" His weapon of choice is a kendama, which he uses as a flail and grappling hook as well as for his special attack "Kenda-Magic", a zapping attack. Personality Yatterman-1 is a globe-trotting hero who invents massive mechanical weapons to save the world. His trademarks are his bright smile, signature mask, and his crime-fighting weapon, the Kendamagic. In his regular life, he goes by the name of Gan-chan, a genius mechanic who's known to be a bit of a slacker. Abilities He builds several robots through the anime series, all with names starting with 'Yatter'. For example, the Yatter-Pelican and Yatter-Panda. The 'Yatter-Wan' robot, which looks like a dog, is an all-terrain rescue vehicle. Yatterman No. 1 uses a kendama (a Japanese toy ) as a weapon. Special Moves •Kenda Magic • Yatterman-1's projectile, and the fastest one in the game. Button pressed determines the distance. The opponent needs to be standing reasonably close to where your projectile is going to end up in order to be hit. It's a great pestering tool for opponents trying to stay away from you. You can fire it off really quickly. In combos it isn't so important because it does below-average damage for a projectile. As an assist it's probably one of the worst in the game because it deals very little stun and requires specific spacing. •Yatter Medium Attack (Kenda Spin) • One of Yatterman-1's best moves where he lunges forward with his Kendama. This is an overhead attack and it is very fast. Light version has the quickest startup, but the shortest range. It's unsafe on block if you do it from the ground, but if you use as it an air-to-ground attack it is much safer. Use Baroque to combo from this overhead attack on the ground. If you land Kenda Spin in the air, you can jump again and immediately reactivate it for another repetition. In the air, this move will beat out a lot of other attacks, not to mention that Yatterman-1 moves forward a good distance when he uses it. •Yatter Shock • Yatterman-1 does a spin kick and then follows it up with his Kendama, which shocks the opponent and places them in crumple stun. This sets them up for a combo of your choice. The only thing you cannot land after this move is Yatterwan Kamikaze. You don't have to land the initial kick to shock the opponent, but the first hit does guarantee the crumple stun afterwards. The only downside to this move is that it does 11 hits, contributing heavily to damage scaling. •Yatter Run • A run command where Yatterman will begin sprinting towards the opponent. Depending on the button pressed Yatterman will do something different. Light: Yatterman-1 leaps over the opponent without doing anything. Medium: A slide attack that has to be blocked low. Knocks down and leads to Yatterwan Flame in the corner. Hard: Kenda Spin attack. You can use this run command to quickly use a Kenda Spin without having to do a dragon punch motion. The slide is unsafe on block, so make sure the opponent is blocking high. Hyper Combos •Yatterwan Special Attack (Level 1) • Yatterman-1 jumps off screen and returns riding his robot. During this move, Yatterman-1 is totally invincible. The downside is that the startup for this move is really terrible. Use this Hyper to blow through Hyper moves that would normally force you to block for the duration. An example of this is Ryu using Shinku Hadouken; if Ryu activates it from a distance, simply use this move to ride right through the beam. The recovery of this move is hard to punish because Yatterman-1 reappears on screen really quickly. In Crossover Combinations this Hyper is absolutely terrible because it knocks the opponent down and drags them out of other Hyper moves. In DHCs, you'll want to cancel from a Hyper that does a delayed knockdown so that Yatterwan has time to come out and hit the opponent. •Yatterwan Flame (Level 1) • The comboable Hyper of choice for Yatterman-1 players. This move can lift opponents off the ground after a sweep or an air combo knockdown in the corner. It does really good damage, too. The flame emitted by Yatterwan holds the opponent down for a long time, setting up other on-the-ground Hyper moves. Yatterman-1 needs to deal more damage than his normal combos can dish out in order to stay in the game, so you'll be relying on this move a lot. You can use the joystick to steer the direction of the flame if the opponent isn't on the ground by the time Yatterwan begins breathing fire. •This Week's Surprise Robots (Level 3) • Yatterman-1 throws out a bone and if it his the opponent they get his with a series of robots and a bomb. This Level 3 Hyper isn't affected much by damage scaling, so you can combo into it from a Yatter Shock. It has a decent amount of startup that makes it a little hard to land, but from a good assist it is possible. Yatterman-1 has low stamina and usually uses meter to change momentum with Mega Crashes. It's best not to land this move against anyone other than the Giants. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Team Rocket will find no place to hide in a world with Yatterman and Yatter-Pikachu!"'' *''"Great job there, Yatter-Lycanroc! You deserve a 'mon snack for that!"'' *''"Nice going, Yatter-Litten! What? You mean you want me to stop calling you that? Why?"'' *''"That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be. How 'bout we try to be a little more carefree, eh?"'' *''"Victory Pose Time! Yatter! Yatter! Yatterman!"'' *''"Victory Pose! Yatter! Yatt... er... You don't seem to be happy to be doing the Victory Pose, (Partner)."'' *''"What a waste of time! You might as well not even show up if you can't even fight!"'' *''"Whether I'm blocking or punching, I'm always using all of my power! That's the Yatterman way!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"You're so keyed up! I like it! That's how ya do it!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"Ow-ow-ow-ow! Why'd you hafta kick so hard? You can tone it down for a bit, can't ya?"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"Fancy meeting ya here, Doronjo! I kinda wish I didn't... but, well, whatever."'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"What!? You're using a real sword!? I thought it was some kind of toy! And here I was just takin' it easy the whole time! Yikes!"'' (vs. Kaijin no Soki) *''"So, like, you got a different weapon for every attack or something? Pfft... All I need is my Kendamagic and I'm good to go."'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"I've seen enough sexy villainesses in my time to know what to expect from you! By the way, you're way hotter than Doronjo, I gotta say."'' (vs. Morrigan) *''"Hey, if ya got any free time, why don't you come over to my place. And don't forget your cleaning supplies! OK?"'' (vs. Roll) *''"Wow! That was a rockin' good time! Don't hold back the next time we fight, OK?"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"When it comes to speed, coolness factor, and random craziness, I've gotcha beat every time!"'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *''"Ow-ow-ow! Why in the world are you attacking me, Ai-chan!? The enemy's over there! See!?'' (vs. Yatterman-2) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters